The Gremory's Unexpecting Mercenary
by MrWaffles1239
Summary: Fallen Angels and Demons surely do hate each other, especially for Issei, but he did not expect to be friends with one. Ribenjii Taoreta is a fallen angel mercenary who will kill anyone for money. Though Issei hates Fallen Angels, this one is the exception. Ribenjii's father plans to brainwash his son for other means. Who will get Ribenjii first? [Mild Nudity and Swearing warning]
1. Prologue

Prologue

I walked down the long, dark stairs of this particular place. Lord, why did he have to work is such place. My footsteps echoed as I made my way downwards into his research room. Ugh! This stairs just makes me impatient.

"Ah, you came" a voice echoed.

It came from the room I was supposed to go to.

"Yes, I have come to talk about something" I said, going in the room.

"Really? As you can see, I am busy with other things Belthart" it said again.

A man, black haired with golden bangs and a goatee, stood before me.

"This is really important Azazel" I growled.

"Oh?" he chortled.

"It is about my son, Ribenji Taoreta" I specified.

He sighed and put down his tools. He shook his head and said "What is he into this time?"

"I heard he is involved with demon affairs, perhaps with the angels as well" I uttered. "Azazel, why didn't you tell me? I can reason—"

"Reasoning with your son is impossible Belthart. You threw him away like a savage beast" Azazel scolded.

"You knew it was the only way" I faltered.

He closed his eyes and seems to be thinking.

"Why me?" he questioned. "Can't you ask someone besides me?"

"No, you can only stop him. The other fallen angels and demons fell one by one to him" I replied.

"I know a person that can," Azazel thoughtfully said, "But he is a demon afterall. However, he possesses a Sacred Gear. And, he also shares my interests as well when I was back in those days."

I tilted my head in confusion.

"And who is this 'demon boy'?" I asked.

"Never mind that Belthart. Isn't he staying around that Kuoh Academy" he questioned.

"I believe so. Perhaps a student there" I replied.

"Well then, I'll reveal his true identity to those demons in that Academy then."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Fallen Angel in the Academy?!

The day went on as usual in Math class. I bet that Matsuda and Motohama are doing their own things. Man, I wish I can be with them. Seeing girls undress and all those fantasies is making my head explode! But…Rias told me to stay in math class for some apparent reason and I cannot simply disobey. Looking at her is turning me on!

"Issei Hyoudou, please tell us the answer for the next problem" said the math teacher.

"Huh? Alright! The answer is…Uh…"

"Thought so young man, please pay attention next time. Anyone wants to answer this question?" the teacher asked.

Everyone didn't bother saying anything. I guess they're bored as I am. I heard a chair grind the floor as someone stood up. Weird, I never saw this guy before. He has white hair, blue eyes and an average build. The funny thing is, he is sitting right next to me.

"Angle A is 40.45 degrees, madam" he answered.

"Good job Ribenji, please, you may sit" the teacher said.

He sat down and began writing again. For some reason, I am having this bad feeling. Even Asia is staring at him. Who is this guy?

_RRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG_

"School is over everyone, have a lovely day" the teacher announced.

I packed up my things and got up. I bumped into someone by accident.

"Sorry man" I said.

It is that Ribenjii guy I bumped into. I'm so clumsy am I?

"It is alright. Issei is your name right?" he said.

"Yeah, you are Ribenjii right?" I asked.

"That's right. Say, we should hang out with each other. How about outside the track at lunch time tomorrow?" he requested.

"Sure! Why not?" I chuckled.

He smiled and left. He seems a great guy, but something is still telling me about this guy. To me, I sense him as a villain or something. He's so nice though, doesn't look evil to me. Rias came in the class.

"Issei, we need to talk" Rias said as she walked over to me.

"Um, yes Rias? Sounds important" I said.

"Meet at the usual, ok? Like, right now."

She left in haste. Man, seems like this guy will be a problem. I went to the Occult Research Club base with Asia. We opened the door and the entire gang is present. Akeno, Kiba and Koneko are here with us.

"Well? Everyone is here?" Rias asked.

"Well yeah I guess" I answered.

"Good. Have you guys heard of Ribenji Taoreta?" Rias said.

Everyone stood silent.

"Ribenjii? The one from math class today?" Asia asked.

"That's right. Heard of him before?" Kiba said.

"Uh…No? Why is it so important?" I sighed.

Rias curled her long, crimson hair.

"He is a mercenary working for any faction as long he gets his hands on money. He is a powerful fallen angel and will almost take more than just us to kill him" Akeno chuckled.

"Is that something really worth laughing about if he's stronger than you?" I asserted.

"Well, the Gremory family does have resources so we can hire him as long we can out-pay his other consumers" Rias proclaimed.

"Wait what? Hire him for what?" I said in shock.

"Well, there are other things we cannot handle, so why not let him do the dirty work?" Rias said. "Plus, he will do anything as long killing is involved. He'll kill his own kind as well if it is required."

"So what are you going to do? Send him off to kill other fallen angels for us? That does seem smart, but it doesn't feel right" I honestly thought out loud.

"Well it doesn't, but it sure can save us a lot of time" Kiba said. "I can do more things by myself and heck I don't care that fallen angel gets worked off until his brains burn out."

"So, are we going to fight him?" Koneko asked.

"If we do, there will be no mercy from us. Yet, there is no other way to convince him" Kiba said.

Yet again, the room is silent.

"We will fight him" Rias declared. "The day after tomorrow at night, so be prepared. That's all for now."

Kiba and Koneko left. I guess I'll hit the sack for now.

"Issei, go ahead of us. Asia, Akeno and I have to stay for something" Rias said.

"Well if you say so" I said.

I left the Club room and went on home. I walked to the bridge and leaned on the handrails.

"_Man, Ribenjii is a fallen angel. He looks nice for one. Damn, what am I saying? He's a fallen angel_" I thought.

I grunted and stared mindlessly. I guess I'll chill here for a while.

"Oh Issei, what a surprise" a familiar voice said.

I turned and saw him again. Weird, is he following me?

"Ribenjii? What are you doing here?" I said, surprised.

"I didn't know you also take this way home," he beamed, "Guess you live close to the school huh?

"Same goes to you."

He smiled, and then it faded. "There were some people who looked at me funny today," he started, "I guess you know who they are since you are always around them."

He started to think why.

"Like who?" I asked.

"Lets see…Rias Gremory? Heard of her?"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"She is one of them. I wonder why people like her are looking at me weirdly" he avowed.

"Same here," I lied, "I'll ask her tomorrow."

"Thanks man, you are the best!" he cheerfully chuckled, "Well, see you tomorrow at lunch."

He walked passed me and waved good-bye. Man, what a great guy. I didn't know there are fallen angels like him.

"_Issei! What are doing? He's a fallen angel. He might be up to something_" I thought.

I face-palmed myself and started to walk back home. Even if he's nice to me, I will beat that guy if he dares to hurt any one of my friends.


	3. Chapter 2

Hanging Out with Girl Freaks [Ribenjii Taoreta]

"Mother…I don't want to be alone…" a little boy said.

"You are a grown boy now, my son. Here."

The mother gave the boy an amulet. It is a golden star with a cross in the middle.

"This is for you. Wear it proudly in memory of me" her voice echoed.

Yes, that was my mother when I was little. My mother is a human while my father is a fallen angel. I remember so little, even for a twelve year old. I know that I am missing something. That part of me is the only memory that I don't know much about. I shook my head and got out of bed. I stretched and opened my bedroom window. In this small town, I live here out here. So peaceful and quiet, but yet so many enemies are present here. I don't know why I live here. Out of all of the places in the world, I bought a house here in this town. I laughed softly to myself to that thought. Maybe it is the quietness. I averted my attention to my homework. I got to go to school. I took a shower and got dressed in my school uniform.

"_Another peaceful day in this school_" I happily thought.

Issei is the first friend I ever made. I never got so happy in my life when I became friends with him. However, he doesn't know that I am a fallen angel. Though he is a demon, I will gladly be friends with him.

"_But still, he hangs out with demons."_

I sighed and gathered my things. I went out and walked to the school.

"_The sun is great today. Sky is clear_."

For almost my entire life, I have been home-schooled. I have been never allowed to make contact with the outside world. Look at me now God, I have been freed from your damn fate and make my own choices now. I closed my eyes for a second. However, I bumped into something very hard.

"Ow…" a high voice said.

I opened my eyes.

"I am so sorry madam, here" I cheerfully said.

I lend a hand to a blond, green eyed girl. She took my hand and I helped her up. Without asking her permission, I dusted her off.

"Thank you" she said.

"No problem!" I replied and continued to walk.

I sighed in disappointment. That was truly embarrassing.

"Yo Ribenjii!" a familiar voice said.

I turned back and saw Issei with a crimson, red haired girl. Wait, that's Rias Gremory, the one who looked at me weirdly yesterday. She stared at me, almost looking like she wants to kill me.

"Hey Issei," I greeted with a smile, "Mind if I can join you guys walk to school?"

"No problem" Issei accepted.

I turned to the blond girl.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Her name's Asia. Asia, this is Ribenjii" Issei said.

I bowed respectfully to her.

"I am truly sorry for that incident madam" I consoled.

"It is okay" she said.

I tittered and went to school with them. The day went on as usual. Issei introduced me to his other friends, Matsuda and Motohama. They seem to like "porn". Don't really know what that is. Issei introduced me to them and showed me what they do in their lunch break; peek at the girl's locker room.

"Look at her!" Matsuda snickered devilishly, "I would totally bang that!"

"Keep your voices down guys! They will find us!" Issei said, doing the same matter.

I looked at them in confusion. What are they looking at? It seems interesting enough.

"What are you guys looking at?" I asked. I took a bite of my sandwich, watching them.

"Looking at girl's butts and boobs!" Motohama replied, "Oh man! She has nice racks!"

"Looking at girls? What is so fun about that?" I thought out loud.

They slowly turned their heads to me. I raised my eyebrows.

"What?"

"What do you mean what?! Girls are the best thing a man could have! Especially those bouncy, big racks!" Matsuda declared.

"Well at least you are being honest about yourself" I sighed. "Is this what you guys do with your lives?"

"HECK YES!" they chorused.

I shook my head in disappointment.

"You guys are girl freaks" I scolded.

"AND WE ARE PROUD!" they replied.

I guess there is no way to convince them.

"Come here Ribenjii! We'll show you our true fantasies!" Issei proudly said.

"Fine, only for a second" I said, getting up.

They showed me a small hole to peek through. I looked through it and saw girls naked in there. I looked away quickly and covered my eyes. It is unbearable to see.

"So? What do you think?" Issei asked.

"I'll let you guys do what you do" I answered, getting back to my spot; under a shady tree near the girl's dressing lockers.

So, this is their normal lives? I guess everyone is different. Suddenly, I heard a girl scream, a scream of death. Someone is in trouble!

"BOYS!" a girl screeched.

Issei, Matsuda and Motohama ran for their lives. Is it a demon? Are there hordes of fallen angels? Why here and now?

"GET THEM GIRLS!" a group of girls yelled.

Huh? Get who?

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING RIBENJII? RUN!" Issei cried.

Run from what? I saw a group of girls circled me. Some of them were half-naked.

"YOU PERVERT!" they shrieked.

Pervert? What is that?

"Good day ladies! Great day is it?" I chuckled happily.

They took out wooden swords and pointed them at me. What is going on here?

"ALL PERVERTS MUST BE EXTERMINATED!"

The word "pervert" is really getting on my nerves. Not only that, they are looking for a fight. Well, I didn't get a contract to fight with ladies so I must avoid fighting.

"Look, I was just hanging out with some guys that were peeking alright? So, just leave me be" I explained.

They charged anyways. Some slashed the wooden sword at me. I dodged it and disarmed her. I dropped the sword and readied myself for the next attack. More came to attack, but I kept on disarming them until all had no weapons. The last one however, is faster than the others. She had like superhuman speed; however, it wasn't enough when I dislocated her wrist. She cried out in pain. For the first time, I felt unhappy inflicting pain to someone.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized, "I'm sorry, please forgive me."

"No way, you hurt one of my friends!" a girl hissed.

I came up to the crying girl and looked at her. I secretly chanted a healing spell on her wrist and it healed up right away. She moved it around and got up.

"You misunderstood ladies, I was just resting on that tree there" I explained again, pointing at a tree near the ladies' dressing room, "Please reconsider and continue your class."

They murmured and walked away. The girl I hurt really badly stared at me with her fiery eyes then walked with her group. I smiled and went to gather my things. I looked at her. I can't blame her looking at me that way. She is a demon servant after all.


	4. Chapter 3

My Unexpected Neighbor [Issei]

It is finally the day; the day to fight Ribenjii and turn him into a Gremory mercenary. I kept thinking that to myself, even the time when we hung out during lunch break. He seems harmless for a fallen angel. This doesn't feel right. I shook my unhappy thoughts away and thought about women. Oh man, Ribenjii doesn't seem to understand my true dream. I must tell him to follow the path of righteousness and solitude!

_RRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG_

Class has ended once again. I got up and packed my things away.

"Well, see you tomorrow Issei" Ribenjii said.

We gave each other high-fives and left. It is like we have been friends for a long time. I glanced at him before he disappeared through the classroom doors.

"Oi, Issei!" Matsuda and Motohama called.

"What's up guys?" I said.

"We have this new porn edition that Matsuda bought, wanna come over his house?" Motohama asked.

"Sorry guys got something important to do. You know Occult Research Club stuff" I denied.

"Seriously? Do you have time to come over?" Matsuda said.

"No, it will take the entire day" I replied.

Matsuda and Motohama sighed and went out of the classroom. Asia came to me. Her smile is bright as the sun.

"Hey Issei, something wrong? You look worried" she said.

"I'm not worried about anything" I lied. "What did you guys do like two days ago?"

"Rias asked me to help her with a minor thing," she answered, "Are you sure you're not worried?"

I hesitated. I took a deep breath and got up from my chair.

"Lets go" I said.

We went out and took the bridge to get home. We were silent walking home. Then, I stopped.

"Issei?"

"Asia, doesn't it feel right letting another person doing things for us, especially Ribenjii?" I put out.

"He's a fallen angel who doesn't show mercy to others. How can God take someone like that into to be his angel in the first place?" she denoted.

"But he's so kind to me. No fallen angel has done that ever done that ever since that day when they hurt you so badly. People change you know."

Asia thought about it.

"I guess you are right. He didn't look like he wanted to kill somebody" Asia conceded.

We walked to my house. When I got to the front porch of the house, I turned around and I saw a guy working on his front lawn. He looks awfully familiar.

"Issei?" Asia called.

"Go right in Asia, I'll be there for dinner" I said.

She nodded and went inside the house. I walked to the house of the guy I saw earlier. His house is like mine except brown and red. Apparently, he is taking weeds out of his garden. He looked up and I couldn't believe my eyes.

"RIBENJII?!" I shouted.

"Issei? What are you doing here, helping me out with gardening?" he chortled in surprised.

"I WAS GOING TO ASK YOU THE SAME QUESTION!" I stuttered in shock.

"Oh, you live right there?" he said, glancing at my house, "Well, I have a friend who lives across from me!"

"How did you get this house?!"

"My family is really rich and recently, they wanted to give this house away because no relative lives here any more, but I came in and took the house for myself" he explained.

I fixed myself. "No relatives here? Where did you come from?"

"Well…It is complicated."

I heard footsteps behind me. It is Rias and Asia! What are they doing here?

"Well what do you know, Rias and Asia is living with you!" he said. "Issei, you don't see them naked right?"

"Ah that's a good question, ha ha…" I trailed off.

Rias came forward.

"I am Rias—"

"I know who you are. You are the leader of that Occult Research group thing. I heard Issei is in it" Ribenjii beamed.

"Good, there will be no introductions then. I have a question for you. Are you a fallen angel?" she demanded.

"Rias?!" I said in shock, "Isn't that—"

"Fallen angel? I read that in the bible" he replied. "Aren't those angels who rebelled against God and were casted out of heaven? Hm…Lucifer did the same but received a more devastating punishment; he became Satan."

"How dare you talk about—"

I abruptly cleared my throat to stop Rias.

"If you dare hurt a demon and I am told about it, you will die" she warned and walked away.

Asia and I stared at Rias as she walked back to the house.

"Man, she worshipping Satan now? Issei, you have to convince her to not do that" Ribenjii said with a sigh. "Well, I can't judge her to what she is."

"I should go back as well" Asia declared.

"Alright, see ya Asia" I said before she left.

I watched her close the house door.

"Issei…What lovely girls that live with you" RIbenjii exclaimed. "I think Rias should cool down a bit though."

"She's just concerned about me, that is all too it" I blurted.

"Really? She is way too much for you, physically." Ribenjii chuckled.

"Hey!"

He laughed softly.

"Yo, can you do me a favor?" he said.

"What's up?" I replied.

"Can you help me pull out these weeds? They are really annoying" he requested.

"Well sure" I accepted.

He gave me a pair of gardening gloves and we started to pull out weeds. Man, I never knew weeds can be a pain. When we pulled all of the weeds out, it is dinner time.

"Thanks man," he thanked, wiping the sweat off his head. "I owe you one. Go on, I got the rest."

"If you say so" I said.

We gave each other high fives and I said good-bye. He waved back and I went inside my house. Asia and Rias prepared dinner as I went to the sink and washed my hands. As we ate dinner, it went on as usual and then I went upstairs to take a shower and went to my room to sleep. Rias is apparently there, waiting for me.

"Rias?" I said.

"Issei, I want to discuss about something" she started.

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

She got up and put one of her hands on her side.

"Don't trust him Issei" she said.

"Huh?"

"Ribenjii Taoreta, don't trust him" she repeated.

"Why is that? He's so nice and the nicest fallen angel I have ever met" I refused.

She stared out of the window.

"People change you know! You can't just simply judge him like that! Um…Prez?"

Rias hugged me.

"I can't risk him going after you next. Even I, Rias Gremory cannot protect you from him" she truthfully said.

I was going to say something, but her big boobs threw it away. I was so tempted to squeeze it. My hands are almost there! We are alone now and this is my chance! Closer...Closer…Closer!

"President!" a voice said.

Damn, so close! Akeno and Koneko teleported to in my room.

"What is it?"

"Kiba is fighting two fallen angels in the Academy Grounds. One is Ribenjii" Koneko reported.

"Issei, get Asia and we are going to stop this fight!" Rias declared.


	5. Chapter 4

The Enemy of Enemy is my Friend [Ribenjii]

After that meeting with Issei that afternoon, I went out to buy anti-weed fertilizers. However, that encounter with Rias Gremory truly did scare me. Good thing Issei was there or else she would have figured it out by now. My kindness will overcome their suspicions. Still, it left me thinking. Why so interested in me? Why would Rias Gremory, daughter to Lucifer, be after me? Never mind that, I should focus on getting garden supplies.

_Wooooshhhh…._

I quickly turned around. Nothing was there. Something is wrong. The streets are awfully quiet now…

"_You are probably hallucinating. But I can't simply let my guard down_" I told myself.

I shrugged and went on to the store. I bought the anti-weed fertilizers and carried it straight home. I placed it near the porch of my house. I got a strange feeling that something is going on in the school grounds, so I went to Kuoh Academy track field. I looked around the place. There is nothing out of the ordinary with the exception of demon barriers swarming around the place. Strange…

Wooooossssshhhhhh….

"Come out whoever you are. I promise not to hurt you."

A figure came out from the shadows. A blond guy with gray eyes came forth.

"Well, well, seems you did came" he said.

"You are Yuuto Kiba from Class 2C am I right?" I assumed.

"That's me. Well what is the son of Belthart Taoreta doing in a place like this?"

I balled a fist.

"How do you know about my father?" I growled.

"He was part of that Holy Sword project isn't he? He's one of the Fallen Angels who hunted down test subjects is he not?" Kiba snarled.

"Look, that's my father's business. I don't want to get into a fight so please leave" I glowered.

"I don't believe that you merciless creature!" Kiba yelled, taking out his weapon. "You expect me to believe that someone like you who hunts demons, angels and fallen angels for a living doesn't want to fight?!"

I grit my teeth. I too had to summon my sword tor self-defense. This is bad. There is no reasoning with this guy. I saw something behind him. A figure unleashed destruction spells upon Kiba. Kiba saw it coming and dodged it.

"Another fallen angel appears" Kiba growled.

Two hooded people came out of the bushes. Both have black wings.

"Take care of this brute. Get the boy, dead or alive" one said and yet again, attacked Kiba.

Kiba took the full force of the magic, sending him flying backwards. A huge dust of smoke was emitted. When it was cleared, I turned around and one hooded figure is missing. Who are these guys? One unraveled his cloak and revealed himself. That man is a tall, extremely muscular fallen angel. The most muscular I have ever seen.

"My name is Ressler, I have been sent here to get you boy" the angel introduced himself.

"You just hurt my friend's friend. You will pay for that" I snarled.

He laughed in mockery.

"A fallen angel being friends with a demon" he snickered. "How embarrassingly amusing."

Kiba got up, gritting his teeth.

"I won't forgive who you are angel, but at least help me with this guy" Kiba offered.

"No problem let us take him down" I concurred.

Ressler took out a huge axe and it shined with holy power.

"It doesn't matter boy! I can bring you alive or dead!" he chortled.

I charged and slammed my sword into his axe. Then, I ducked his counterattack and jabbed my sword into his chest. It seems that it was over, but he punched me hard. I soared back, sliding across the track. Kiba took over and with his speed, he managed to cut him. However, Ressler somehow grabbed Kiba then with all his might, threw him on the floor. A huge explosion emitted from it. I saw Ressler raising his axe, about to deal the finishing blow.

"Not so fast!" I shouted.

I summoned other holy sword and threw it at Ressler. It hit his eye and he yelled in pain. I summoned lightning bolts at Ressler and he flung backwards. I rushed to Kiba.

"Kiba! Are you alright?" I trembled.

He slowly opened his eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you. I guess I was wrong about you" he replied.

I lend him a hand and helped him to get up.

"You…LITTLE MUTTS!" Ressler screeched. "DIEEEEEE!"

"Ready Kiba?" I said.

"You bet I am."

We charged at Ressler. With his rage, Ressler had gotten faster and stronger. Kiba and I dodged his brutal attacks and we assaulted. Our swords pierced through him and Ressler miserably cried out in pain. Kiba and I retreated, preparing for our final strike.

"Ribenjii! Buy him some time, I will finish this bastard off" Kiba said.

"Alright! I'll buy you time" I agreed.

Ressler laughed. "YOU FOOLS DONE ALREADY? I'M JUST GETTING STARTED!"

"You are really getting on my nerves peanut brain" I mocked.

I leapt towards him and slashed downwards with all my speed. He jumped backwards, dodging the attack. Impossible! I am faster and quicker than Kiba himself. It might be possible that he is slowly increasing his power every time he gets injured. We must kill him in one blow.

"Here I come, kiddo!" he shrieked.

Ressler swung his huge axe. I blocked it, managing to take the immense force. I side-stepped, avoiding his second strike and summoned fireballs at him. It hit him and he burned alive. He fell down to the floor, screaming.

"Great job Ribenjii!" Kiba complemented.

"It is not over yet! Keep channeling your power Kiba! We are ending this now!" I ordered.

Ressler devilishly laughed as he got up. I can see his skin burning alive and skeleton showing, yet, he is still standing.

"I CAN'T FEEL PAIN KIDDO!" he shouted. "NO MATTER HOW MUCH PAIN, I WILL STILL LIVE! TAKE MY HEART OUT AND I WILL STILL STAND!"

I can see blood dripping down, disgusting. He walked slowly to me, laughing softly.

"Kiba?! ARE YOU READY YET?!" I yelled.

"YES! HERE IS GOES! SWWWOOORD BIRRRTHHH!" he screamed.

Suddenly, the ground was covered with swords. Hundreds and hundreds of swords came out of nowhere. They eventually came to Ressler, tearing him to pieces and also immobilizing him. So is this his true power; to summon swords out of will?

"MY TURN!" I roared.

I spread my wings and flew up in the air. I channeled power within me and aimed it all on Ressler.

"You pissed me off for that last time! I never wanted to endure this pain; seeing someone else die by my hands. YOU HAVE UNLEASHED MY WRATH RESSLER!"

A lightning storm appeared, striking Ressler down. I summoned a fiery tornado which burned him alive. Then, I amplified my sword's power, turning it into a massive sword that covered the entire track field. I feel the anger inside me. It feels good…BEING ME AGAIN!

"DDDIIIIIEEEE!" I raged and swung my sword down upon Ressler.

The force of my strikes were so strong, it blew everything in its radius. All tree where flown across the track field and even destroyed parts of the Academy. It even created a large, loud explosion that can even wake the sleepiest person in this town. The smoke slowly disappears and laughed in an evil matter. I descended to the ground, laughing extremely hard. The force created a huge crater and not even a speck of "Ressler" was left.

"Good job!" Kiba beamed. "Thanks for your—"

I quickly forced my sword into his torso. He yelled in pain.

"Wha…Are you doing..Gah!" Kiba cried.

"Killing two birds with one stone," I chuckled devilishly, "I think Rias Gremory will need a new knight if you ask me."

I kicked him and he went back. He groaned as I walked to him. I pointed my sword at him. However, I hesitated to finish him off. Have I gone soft? Is it because of Issei? No, something feels wrong killing him

"_KILL HIM…_." my conscience boomed. "_THAT IS WHO YOU ARE_…"

I heard multiple voices in my head.

"_Those are the souls that I've killed. They want me to kill.._." I thought.

"_KILL HIM!_" they chanted. "_KILL THE DEMON!_"

I raised my sword. His gray eyes gleamed.

"_I am sorry Kiba. I really wanted to be friends with you but…This battle unleashed the potential that I have been hiding. Please forgive me_."

I yelled and swung my sword with all my might.

"KIBBBAAA!"

[Before the fighting started]

Azazel retreated, flying away from the grounds. He went to a Belthart's location.

"_That kid is truly deceiving. His kindness is a curse to those around him_" I chuckled. "_Boy, he can take out Ressler and Kiba at the same time if he wanted to_."

Azazel saw Belthart's location; a five-star restaurant named "Fancy's". Azazel landed in some alley way and walked to the place and to Belthart's table.

"How is he?" Belthart started.

"His true potential will be awakening any moment" he replied, sitting down.

I took a look at the menu. A waiter immediately came and asked for his meal number.

"I'll have this thing, right here see?" Azazel requested.

The waiter took the menu and left.

"So what do you plan to do to your son Belthart?" Azazel asked. "You definitely owe me a favor for sticking my ass out here in public."

"I plan on brainwashing him and use him to kill those Gremory bitches" he answered. "I am certain after them; we can demolish those demons with Ribenjii's power. With the Vanishing Dragon on our side, we will surely win and make the fallen angels dominate!"

Azazel got his meal and started to eat it.

"Wars are a waste of my time; I am still conducting research on Sacred Gear. That is what really intrigues me" Azazel sighed.

"But sir! We—"

"Don't question my judgment Belthart" Azazel snapped.

Belthart grunted. He got up and bowed, saying "Forgive me, I spoke too much."

"You will be forgiven for now" Azazel said.

The ground rumbled like an earthquake. Azazel and Belthart looked at each other and smiled. They both knew what exactly is going on.

Azazel chuckled. "Looks like he is not showing mercy this time. Your boy does show promising talent."

"A few more days' sir and I will manipulate him. He did escape from my grasp and I won't let him escape again" Belthart said.

Azazel got up and fixed himself. "Check is on you Belthart."


	6. Chapter 5

Friend or Foe? [Issei]

"Phew! That was a close one" I said in relief.

Koneko managed to get Kiba before Ribenjii dealt the finishing blow. Ribenjii looks surprised that Koneko got Kiba. Now, Asia is tending Kiba's injuries.

"So, the Rias and her servants come to kill me? You are fools if you ask me" he ranted.

I stepped forward and balled a fist.

"Ribenjii! What is wrong with you? You tried to kill Kiba!" I shouted.

"Is there a problem with that scum?" he chuckled devilishly. "Issei, get out of my way or you and that Master Rias of yours will die by my hands."

What is wrong with him? Why is he acting like this? Is this his true self? No, I don't believe in that.

"I'll bring you back Ribenjii! Who are you and what have you done to the Ribenjii I know?!"

"He is long gone fool. Now it is my turn to step it up a notch!"

He yelled and showed extreme power. Demon teleporters appeared next to Rias and there appeared Sona Sitri, Tsubaki Shira and other demons.

"Thank you for the help Sona" Rias thanked. "I appreciate your support."

"This man is causing mayhem. If we don't do something, the school will be destroyed and perhaps this entire town too" she gravely warned.

"You set up the barriers, we'll distract him" Rias said.

Sona nodded and they went to set up the barriers. Some demons stayed; ready to fight Ribenjii even though he can just sweep them away.

"Akeno, you know what to do!" Rias ordered.

"As a pleasure!" she giggled and soared to Ribenjii.

Rias turned to me.

"Power up Issei, right now!" Rias said.

"Right! I will bring him back I promise!" I said, summoning my Boosted Gear.

"BOOOOOOOOSSST!"

My Boosted gear stared to gradually boost me up.

Akeno summoned lightning upon Ribenjii, however, he had a protective barrier over him.

"My, that's a lovely protective shield" Akeno chortled. "I wonder how long how long that's going to last."

"So you are the Priestess of Thunder huh, well I will show that you are nothing but trash that's in my way!" Ribenjii roared.

He charged at Akeno, pointing his sword at her. Akeno chuckled and simply moved to the right.

"Wait…Something is not right" Rias gasped.

"What is wrong?" I asked.

"He is not that slow…AKENO! WATCH—".

It was too late. That "Ribenjii" is a decoy. The real one is behind Akeno. Then, Ribenjii used his devastating magic on her, sending her falling to the ground and landing hard. The force almost knocked her out. She miraculously stood up and put all of her force to her lightning strikes. It managed to bring down his shield. Ribenjii disappeared yet again, and then reappeared in front of Akeno's face. He grabbed her face and slammed it down to the ground. He retreated and laughed in an evil way.

"AKENO!" I yelled.

"I congratulate you Priestess, you brought my shield down but you didn't do anything to me!" he laughed. "Looks like I don't need my sword after all."

Akeno got up, slowly. She is gasping for air and is really injured. Her clothes are totally ripped and I can see her…BOOBS! Oh what beautiful wonderful boobs!

"Issei! Concentrate!" Rias snapped. "Akeno, fall back for now!"

"Huh? Oh yeah! I am on to it!" I said.

Koneko started to fight Ribenjii close combat. Although I know Koneko is really strong and fast, she couldn't land a single hit on Ribenjii.

"You're too slow!" he taunted.

Ribenjii caught her fist and slammed her whole body to the floor. Koneko got up quickly and re-engaged. Both retreated and faced-off each other.

"You think that will hurt me?" she said. "Slamming me to the ground won't work."

"Of course that wouldn't work, but I have this" Ribenjii chuckled, raising his hand and emitting a spell. "Oh, watch out below."

A magic circle swarmed around Koneko and she was electrocuted until she dropped down to the floor.

"KONEKO!" I gasped.

Ribenjii laughed hard. "PATHETIC! MY GRANDMA CAN DO BETTER THAN YOU!"

The other demons charged at him, but they too got their asses kicked. It was like nothing can stop him. Then, Rias started to walk. Oh no! Not Rias too!

"I am tired standing there watching my servants and others getting hurt by the likes of you. You will pay!" Rias growled.

"Really now? Well if you want pay back, fight me!" Ribenjii challenged.

Rias channeled power into her demon enchantment, and then blasted all of her magic upon him. That strike created large explosions and I was almost nearly fell to my feet. That must have at least scratched him.

"Not bad, but that tickled" a voice said.

Ribenjii came up without a single scratch. He dusted himself off.

"Is that all you got?" he chuckled.

Rias quickly turned to me.

"Issei! Transfer all your power to me!" she ordered.

I quickly came up to her and used Boosted Gear Gift on Rias.

"Now you shall pay!" she shouted.

She emitted synergies of crimson and dark auras. Akeno and Koneko moved right behind Rias.

"She is going to do the 'Extinguished Star'" Akeno explained. "With your power transferred to her, imagine what pain it can do!"

Ribenjii laughed.

"Really? If that's all you got, let me have it!" he snickered.

"You will see what happens when you mess with my servants! DIE!" she yelled.

She released her attack. Her extinguish star exploded in front of Ribenjii. The blast was so great, that everyone got knocked off the ground and busted their butts. Smoke slowly went away. Ribenjii is on the floor, but he suddenly got up. He is injured badly.

"Ha…Nice one" he exclaimed.

He is too hurt to yell now.

"I was…too cocky. But now you…shall die."

He charged at Rias. I am surprised that he can still move that fast!

"RIBENJII!" I yelled.

I got in his way and punched him in the face. He soared backwards, but regained himself mid-air.

"Issei, get out of the way now" he snarled.

"No way man! I am her pawn and I won't leave her side you hear me!?" I replied.

"Then you will share the same fate."

"Issei…" Rias stammered.

I gave her thumbs up.

"I got this! It will be over soon!" I promised.

I readied myself as we stared at each other. Who will strike first?

"BOOOOOOOOSTTT!"

Yes! I just need this much just to kick his ass!

"HERE I COME ISSEI!" he said.

We both launched ourselves at each other. He swung his blade. I dodged it and did an uppercut to his stomach. He coughed out blood and dropped his sword. However, he did the same thing to me, even harder. It felt like my stomach is going to burst. He threw me away, making me slide across the floor. I got up and wiped the blood off of my lips.

"COME ON ISSEI! SHOW ME WHAT WEAK POWERS YOU HAVE!" he taunted.

"I trusted you Ribenjii! I really thought you were my friend!"

"THE RIBENJII YOU KNOW IS GONE AND REBORN STRONGER!"

He grabbed his holy sword and advanced. We yelled and clashed again, dodging and countering each other's strikes. I leapt backwards and did a Dragon Shot at him. He deflected it with his sword. Now it is coming straight back to me.

"Oh boy!" I yelped and dodged it.

It hit one of the hurt demons that helped us. Damn, I let someone get hurt again!

"ISSEI!" Ribenjii roared.

We lunged and our fists clashed, creating epic shockwaves. We were struggling to overcome each other.

"Ribenjii stop this!" I yawped.

"NEVER!" he refused.

He somehow grabbed my shirt and slammed me to the ground. I was so devastated by the force of that throw. I tried to get up again but he kicked me hard on the stomach. I coughed out blood and it rendered my ability to move.

"Issei!" Rias gasped.

"STAY DOWN!" he bossed.

He suddenly disappeared from my sight. Again…I am powerless to save Rias. I don't want Rias suffering the same fate as Asia…Never…What is that? Is that red, crimson hair that I see? Am I going to die?

"Issei!" Rias wailed.

Huh? I thought Ribenjii did something to her. Rias hugged me hard.

"What…happened?" I asked.

"Something is wrong with him. That's why he wounded Kiba. There is a dark presence inside of his heart. He also said that he was reborn during your chat with him" she explained. "Oh Issei! I knew that you could do it! You made me proud once more."

"_Oh man! I am totally going to get laid!_" I pervertishly thought.

I looked at Ribenjii. It looks like he fainted on the spot. I guess he also took a beating. The others were also alright. Kiba is still in pain, but Asia and Tsubaki saved him from death.

"Looks like no one got killed" Sona said, walking to Rias.

"Yes, there are none" Rias reported. "Only injuries. Thank you Sona."

"Tsubaki Shira and the others will take care of the severe injuries. I will leave you be for now." She walked away.

"Issei!" Asia gasped and came to heal me.

"Thanks Asia" I said.

I looked at Ribenjii as some demons horde on him.

"What are you guys going to do to him?" I asked.

"Like I said in the plan; hire him."

"After what he did to us?" I sighed.

"I am sure that he has an explanation about this" she beamed.

Boy, she really becoming a lazy person and let other people do her work for her, especially a fallen angel. Well, that's Rias for now.


	7. Chapter 6

Money is what keeps me alive [Ribenjii]

"Mom…I'm scared."

The boy and the mother ran through an alleyway, escaping from something. They stopped to take a break, leaning on the walls. The mother and her son, breathed heavily under the cold, dark rain.

"Mom…Who are we running from?" the boy asked.

"A creature that doesn't care that you or me lives. It just wants to get its hands on what it wants" she gravely replied.

"What does it want mother?" the boy questioned.

"Power, fame and especially women" she replied.

"Why is that?"

"Greed my son, greed is a powerful thing in this world."

They heard a car breaking. It eventually stopped at where the boy and mother were. Two figures came out.

"Miss Taoreta!" called a security guard. "Come quick! We must hurry!"

The boy and mother quickly rushed to the car. However, a dark figure is staring upon them. A man with black wings soared down upon the guards and quickly executed them. The mother screamed. Blood was everywhere, on the car, floor and on the frightened faces of the mother and boy. The man slowly turned to them.

"How dare you run away" it growled.

The mother took out a pistol and waved it around.

"Son, run away from here as fast as you can!" she ordered.

"Mother…I—"

She gave him a card.

"Use this to pay everything you need. Don't you worry about me."

She bent over to kiss him on the forehead.

"Go now" she said with a smile. "I love you you much. You made me proud. I wished I can spend more time with you and watch you grow."

The boy nodded and left without hesitation. The boy heard loud bangs. Eight bangs, then no more came. That was the last time he had seen her.

"_So a fallen angel killed her_" I thought. "_But why? She is a husband to one. Is it because we ran away? What am I?_"

I opened my eyes and realized that I am trapped within my subconscious, floating in despair and confusion. Gravity soon pulled me downwards and into solid ground.

"Pathetic weakling" I heard.

I turned and saw a huge demon-like face. It breathed fire and has a gruesome appearance.

"I don't want to fight anymore" I said. "Your power has gone too great."

"Oh? And what will happen if I didn't appear? You would've been killed by that Gremory by now" it put out. "Besides, I am the anger in your very soul."

"Next time, can you be a bit more careful? You almost forced me to kill Kiba."

"Nay kid, that's who you are; a merciless creature who seeks nothing else but to kill others."

I sighed. That is true; I can't avoid the fact that I am a murder.

"How did God accept me the way I am?" I asked.

"Most of your memories are blocked for some reason, but I know you must have done something good in your life" it replied. "Time is running short. See?"

He waved his hand and he showed me my current status. I am lying in a couch with some people and Issei is one of them. I am in the Occult Research Room?

"They cannot see us in this form" the demon said. "Observe them."

I started to listen to their converstation.

"Is it really necessary for us to recruit him?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, these targets that I've assigned for him are crucial for us to continue our daily lives. It will be a relief if he takes them down" Rias explained.

"So how are we going to convince him to join us?" Asia asked.

"He's not joining us Asia, he is just doing some favors for us. Besides, he will request money, so I will be prepared for that" Rias answered.

I looked at Issei. He seemed angry and disappointed.

"What will be your answer master?" the demon said.

"I'll accept. Besides, need to pay the bills" I replied.

"I will send you back now then" it said.

The demon enchanted a teleporter.

"There, it will bring you back to the mortal world. We will meet again master."

I started to walk to the teleporter.

"Rias…What happens if he tries to hurt you guys again?" Issei put out.

"Issei, what makes you think that?" Kiba said. "We kicked his ass right?"

"He didn't give his all" Issei explained. "When I fought him, he was holding back. He could've killed me if he wanted to. He didn't even touch Rias…"

It became silent in the room.

"Wait, I want to see something" I said to my demon.

"Of course master, take your time."

I walked over to Rias and saw her assigned targets. Boy, those guys are sure a pain. However, they're all located in this town, so I don't have to travel. I grunted and went to the teleporter.

"Rias, is something wrong?" Issei said, "Looks like you have been freaked by something."

She got up and looked around. Then, she stared at my direction. She walked and put her hand out to my shoulder. Her hand went through me.

"President Rias?" Akeno called.

"It's nothing, just worrying about a minor thing" Rias said.

She lied. She knows that I am here. I walked to the teleporter and it shined brightly. My vision is covered in darkness and I groaned.

"He's awake…"

I got up and wiped my eyes. There, they stared at me with anger.

"Hey don't stare at me like that" I yawned.

"So Ribenjii," Rias started, "Although the devastation you have done to us three days—"

"Three days I was out?" I abruptly said.

"We healed you and then suppressed your powers so you can't do any harm to us for now" Rias explained. "Now, as I was going to say. We—"

"Thought about recruiting me huh?" I finished.

They eyed each other.

"How did you know that?" Rias asked. "Were you listening to our conversation?"

"You can say that. By the way, the targets you have on that paper are extremely difficult to find. So you have to pay extra" I proposed.

She angrily furrowed her brow. I looked at Issei who was surprised about my offer.

"But…Since I am friends with one of your servants, I will give you a discount" I added. "Isn't that right Issei?"

"Uh…Yeah" he agreed.

"That settles it then. You kill these targets, get your money and leave our lives forever" she said. "Agreed?"

"Sure. But I am still friends with Issei" I pointed out.

Rias and I shook hands and took the paper from her.

"Hey Issei, when I get the money, I give you some" I beamed.

"REALLY?" he exclaimed.

"Sure, why not?" I chuckled.

He jumped up and yelled "YESSSSS!"

I turned back to Rias who is still looking at me angrily.

"Why ask for money after we just save your life?" she questioned.

"Well, it is not greed or anything Ms. Gremory. Money is what keeps me alive" I answered.

I took the target papers and left without haste. I went to the tree where I first hanged out with Issei when he peeked through the girl's locker room. I leaned on to it and took out my golden star cross amulet. I smiled as it magically glowed.

"Master, you accepted it as a tribute for saving your life?" it asked.

"That and one other thing: a feeling of truth" I replied.

"Master?"

I held the amulet tightly.

"That man that I saw in that dream…Is my father" I explained. "He is the one who knows what happened to my mother. He was that angel, I know it."

I looked up to the moon. It shined brightly.

"And he is one of my assigned targets. After I know the truth, I will kill him and erase his cruel sanity."

And then I went home. Throughout the entire walk, I stared at the moon. It reminded me of my mother's eyes. I let a tear fall down from my cheek.

_"I love you you much. You made me proud. I wished I can spend more time with you and watch you grow."_

Those words that she said to me echoed to my mind.

"Thank you…Mother, for everything" I said to myself.


	8. Chapter 7

Lunch Break Goes Wild [Issei]

"Wake up!" my alarm clock rang. "Don't make me stick this stick—"

I quickly snoozed it and went back to sleep. I tilted my body to my right side of my bed. My face went into something soft, warm and bouncy. IS THAT RIAS' BOOBS? SHE'S NAKED!

"Good morning" she yawned.

I was speechless. This is my chance once again! My hand is almost there!

"Issei! You are still sleeping?" a familiar voice said.

Asia came in the room smiling, well until she saw me and Rias. She gasped.

"Good morning Asia" Rias greeted.

"I WANT TO BE NAKED TOO!" Asia wailed.

Asia started to take her clothes off. My mind is going to explode if this happens.

"GUYS! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" I pointed out.

Asia stopped undressing.

"Oh right! Come on; eat your breakfast I have prepared quickly!" Asia beamed, dressing again.

"Well, time to take a quick shower" Rias said, taking off.

Aw man, school wasted a good opportunity! I wished that I have more time!

"Yo, Issei."

I turned and fell to the floor.

"RIBENJII? HOW DID YOU GET TO MY WINDOW?" I shrieked.

"I'm not sneaking in or anything, just came here to wake you up" he answered.

He came into my bedroom and inspected it.

"Why are there pictures of girls naked on your wall?" he asked.

"That's...my hobby!" I replied.

"So this is porn Issei? Man, you need to get on with life" he sighed.

I balled a fist and stood on a stool with my leg bent.

"I AM PROUD TO BE A PERVERT! COME RIBENJII, I SHALL SHOW YOU THE PATH OF RIGHTENOUS AND DIGNITY!" I shouted in a badass way.

He face-palmed and shook his head.

"I leave your hobbies to others. Hey, want to go to an arcade or something?" he asked.

"Don't you have really important things to do?" I pointed out.

"Well you see, yesterday, after that contract agreement, I finished like a fourth of the list already" he explained.

"HOW?" I questioned.

"Well, I do have tracking abilities and apparently, some of the people here I know. So, I just went to their locations that they told me about and killed them on the spot" he clarified.

"Wow…Killing people you know. Must be hard for you" I honestly said.

"Nah, I don't. As long I am getting money after this, I don't really care."

"Isn't that a bit cruel?"

"Nope, not at all, if you understand why. Well, got to go. Your beloved Rias is coming. See you at school friend."

I waved good-bye and vanished.

"Issei? It is your turn" Rias said.

"Oh right…"

And so, I took a shower, got dressed, ate and soon left with Asia and Rias. Rias and Asia where talking about something while I stayed quiet through the entire way. Asia noticed my silence.

"Is something bringing you down Issei?" she asked.

"No, nothing at all!" I lied.

They stared at me and I quickly turned away.

"It is about Ribenjii isn't it?" Rias concluded.

"I think it is wrong for him to go around and kill again" I confessed. "What will happen if he will enjoy killing others and return to his original self? What happens if he attacks once again?"

"We will be ready" she replied. "He has to battle with others and mostly himself. I am sure that he will win his own trust."

WOOOOSSHHHHH

The ground rumbled, surprising us. Then, we looked up and saw Ribenjii soaring above us. He landed and said hello. Apparently, he is holding a sack with something in it.

"Well Madam Rias, I have target #7's head right here" he beamed. "Want to see?"

Rias stepped back in shock as Ribenjii was going to take out a head.

"STOOOOPPPP!" Rias screamed, "I DIDN'T SAY BRING THEIR HEADS TO ME!"

Ribenjii cocked his head in confusion. "But this shows that I have actually killed them. If you insist, I will just throw them in the garbage can right here."

"Please do" Rias stuttered.

Ribenjii shrugged and threw the sack in the garbage can.

"Well, let us go to school!" he chuckled.

Rias and Asia walked ahead of us as me and Ribenjii stayed behind them.

"Dude, was it actually a head of a guy?" I asked shivering.

"Uh…It is actually a girl's head" he corrected.

"WHAT?!"

"Yup, a girl's head. She was talking about Rias and how a bitch she is. Soooo, I beheaded her on the spot. She is really annoying."

I trembled just about thinking about it.

"Lets just focus on school for now" he yawned.

He tilted and his eyes slowly closed. Did he get any sleep at all?

"Ribenjii, are you alright?" I asked.

"Huh? Yes…Just I didn't get enough sleep. I'm beat" he replied.

"Just go home and rest or something. Skip the day" I said.

"It's alright. I will still go for educational sake" he refused.

And so, we continued our day as usual. At lunch break, I waited for Ribenjii at the track field with Matsuda and Motohama.

"Man, he is taking a while. We gotta show him the next level stuff!" Matsuda said.

"Once he becomes one of us, we will be the perverted quartet! We will expand our organization of PERVERTINESSSSS!" Motohama shouted in a epic way.

"Well, what you guys are doing IS the next level shit" I sighed.

I soon spotted Ribenjii. He looked tired as ever.

"Hey guys…yawn*...I am here" he called out to us.

"Finally, now lets go to the girl's kendo locker room and see some action!" I yelled.

All of us fisted pumped except for Ribenjii who yawned. We sneaked to the kendo dressing rooms and found a hole to peek. This hole is PERFECT! All of us can see the beautiful boobs and panties!

"Aw yeah, that's the stuff" Matsuda, Motohama and I chorused.

Ribenjii yawned loudly.

"Keep it down Ribenjii!" I hissed.

He didn't hear me since he started to go to sleep and snore. Great, our cover is blown!

"BOOOOOOYYYYSSSS!" a girl screamed.

All of the girls screamed and grabbed their kendo swords. Matsuda, Motohama and I ran for our lives. I looked back and saw Ribenjii still sleeping away. I quickly rushed to him.

"RIBENJII! WAKE UP!" I yelled.

He opened his eyes and yawned.

"What happened? Angel assault, cover my six Issei..." he said and went back to sleep.

"RIBENJII!" I shouted.

"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF ISSEI!" Motohama said and ran.

"HEY GUYS! WAIT FOR ME!" I called out.

I soon realized the girls grouped and surrounded me and Ribenjii.

"Issei Hyoudou! It is time to receive punishment!" a girl snarled.

Oh boy, this is bad! If Ribenjii doesn't wake up, we will be screwed.

"I don't care if you are Rias' servant, we will just beat you down into the depths of Hell!" another said.

This is a full demon servant class?! I don't want to hurt them and their beautiful bodies are distracting me! I will surely get a beating this time!

"I…got it Issei" Ribenjii yawned and got up.

Ribenjii raised his fists into a combat stance.

"Get some!" he yelled. "If you want to hurt my friend, you go through me first!"

"Well, there is no one watching except for us. GET THEM GIRLS!" a girl commanded.

They lunged at Ribenjii and me. Ribenjii responded and soon disappeared.

"Where did he go?" one said.

A girl soon fell down. She snored soundly. He put them to sleep?

"WHERE IS HE?" one shouted.

One by one, they fell asleep on the floor. Eventually, all of them fell asleep on the floor.

"Ribenjii, how did you do that?" I asked.

He chuckled and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I took martial arts that involve with pressure points" he said. "So, I just touched a certain one and made them go to sleep."

Cool. Now I can touch and squeeze as many boobs as I want! This is my chance! I bent down and tried to touch one girl's boobs, but Ribenjii slapped my hand.

"HEY!" I shouted.

"Do you have any respect for women?" he scoffed.

I sighed and stood. Man, I wished I can just squeeze some racks for once.

"Come on man, they will wake up any moment now" Ribenjii warned. "I got to get to class too you know."

I grunted and went with him. Some hours later, school ended. Ribenjii said good-bye and immediately left.

"He seems friendly even after the fight" Asia said, looking at him as he went out of the door.

"I guess he only wants a friend" I said.

I thought about what I said.

"_Yes, he only wants a friend_" I kept thinking about that. "_I am his only good friend._"

And so, I walked home smiling. As friends, I know he will never leave my side.


	9. Chapter 8

Belthart Awakens [Ribenjii]

(Few Days later, In the Occult Research Room at night)

"And there you go, all targets are eliminated" I reported.

Rias inspected the papers.

"Good work Ribenjii, I have heard rumors of these people gone missing over the pass few days, so that proves that you have disposed them" Rias said.

She furrowed her brows and grunts at the last paper.

"So this is the last one, do you have regrets about this one?" she asked.

She showed me the paper. Belthart Taoreta, a supporter of the Holy Sword Project. He hunted down the test subjects after the project failed. I just figured out that Kiba is one of them two days ago.

"This was requested by Kiba. According to Kiba, he said that your father not only kills the test subjects, but rapes and tortures them too" Rias said. "Your father is well known for that."

"I am aware of that. But there is something else I want to know about him" I blurted.

She raised her eyebrow.

"What is it?"

I have been waiting for this moment, but I was too afraid to ask. However, I must do it.

"Can I ask a request for you Rias?" I said.

"Sure" she said.

"May I please—"

She laughed softly. "You may" she beamed.

I stepped back in shock.

"I wasn't even finished Madam Rias!" I exclaimed.

She got up and folded her arms.

"You may" she repeated.

I bowed and said "Thank you."

I heard something move behind me. All of the Occult Research demons appeared!

"We are coming with you Ribenjii!" Issei said.

"Issei? You guys? What are you doing here?" I questioned in shock.

"Kicking Fallen Angel butt" Koneko answered.

Kiba furrowed his brows and grunted.

"We are going to kill this man. I remember what he did to me" Kiba confessed. "I managed to escape his torture and now it is his turn."

I nodded and looked at all of them.

"_They are willing to help me_" I thought. "_I will return the favor if I can!_"

They summoned a demon portal and stepped over it.

"Ribenjii, here" Rias called.

I came over and she gave me a hidden mic. I placed it in my ear.

"Tell us when to strike and we will teleport to you" she said.

Issei gave me a "thumbs-up" and then disappeared. It is now quiet in the room. I left the building with haste. I spread my wings and flew. According to the victim targets that I have killed, my father is hiding in the northeast of the town, three miles out. He magically set up a fortress there and is gathering soldiers to siege on this town. I won't let that happen or else war will break! So, I head northeast of the town and soared as fast as I can. But why am I doing this? Shouldn't I worry about my own problems? Did I really wanted this war not to break out or…

"_Or did you side with us demons_" a voice boomed in my head.

"_No, I did not side with you" _I replied back. "_Seems that you are eavesdropping."_

_"It is almost done. These fallen angels can quickly complete your contract_" it said.

"_Very well, I shall end their lives swiftly!"_

I finally spotted a magical shield and zoomed to it. I raised my holy sword and twirled. I broke through the magic shield with great force. I landed and slowly stood up. Tons of fallen angels swarmed me.

"You boy, what are you doing?" one snarled. "You will reveal our location! Whose side are you on?"

I laughed devilishly. "Oh, just forgot there is a front door. I guess I forgot to knock."

I leapt at the huge group of fallen angels and slammed my sword into the ground, creating an epic shockwave that killed many. My shield protected me, blocking the spells as I turned around to see spells raining down upon me. There are fallen angels, casting spells in mid-air. I dodged them and flew to the casters. I took them down with swift strikes, sending them down back to the earth. I soared back to the ground, casting fireballs into the large group of fallen angels that have gathered back on the ground.

The fireballs exploded, concealing me. I saw the fallen angels and engaged them. One by one, all fell by my hand. I looked around the area. The half of the fort is on fire, and the other half is destroyed. I saw that the ground is filled with blood. Then, I looked at my holy sword: it is fully turned crimson red. Well, it's not considered a holy sword anymore.

"So, this is what my son turns into" a voice said.

"Belthart" I growled.

"Look at the perfect display you have done! This was just a test you see" he laughed, raising his arms. "You will be the perfect weapon."

"Weapon?" I questioned. "You consider me as your weapon? Hmph, I expected you to not say that I am your son."

He balled a fist and looked up to the sky.

"I know it will be hard to convince you, but please, join me and we will be unstoppable! All will bow down to us and we will be rulers together, as father and son!"

"Hell no" I answered. "I got better things to do rather than mingle with my old man."

He furrowed his brows and grits his teeth.

"Then I shall convince you by force" he growled.

I sensed Rias and her servants nearby.

"Whenever you are ready" she spoke.

I pointed my sword at Belthart.

"I know what you did to mother and you will pay for what you have done! Now guys!" I shouted.

Kiba, Koneko and Akeno charged at Belthart. Akeno blasted her lightning bolts upon Belthart. Belthart dodged her attacks and soared to her.

"Not so fast!" Kiba shouted and intercepted Belthart.

They clashed blades.

"Oh, I know you boy. You were that tough one. Came back for revenge boy?" Belthart chuckled.

"You will die by my hand!" Kiba raged.

Kiba and Belthart attacked each other in mid air. Their blades danced swiftly.

"Ribenjii!" Issei called.

He came over with Asia and Rias.

"Hey! Came as planned" I beamed.

"Issei, quickly boost yourself then transfer it to Ribenjii" Rias commanded.

"Alright, here it goes! BOOSTED GEAR!"

He summoned his boosted gear. "BOOOOST!"

I saw Kiba quickly dashed to Belthart but he disappeared. Belthart suddenly became so fast, that he appeared all over Kiba!

"Too slow boy!" he taunted.

Belthart dashed behind Kiba and grabbed him. He threw him with brute force and Kiba soared to the ground hard. A large explosion was emitted. I flew to Kiba quickly, grabbing him and went to Asia. Asia went to work straight away.

"Damn" I growled. "I have to go! You guys can't last against him!"

"No Ribenjii, Issei must lend you his power!" Rias refused.

I grit my teeth as I watch Akeno and Koneko fight Belthart. Koneko kicked Belthart in the stomach and then did some amazing combos on him. She backed and Akeno struck a huge lightning bolt on him. They stopped as they waited for the smoke to clear. What came out almost gave me a heart attack.

"This is my true experimental form runts! Feast your eyes while you still can!" it roared. "You should have sided with me boy."

Belthart became a huge, muscular demon. He still has his black angel wings, but there are six of them this time. He laughed devilishly.

"Issei!" I said, "Just give me your power now! We will fight him together!"

"Alright!"

Just when Issei was going to transfer his power to me, I felt my head scream. The screeching noise is too much for me to handle!

"AGHH!" I cried in agony.

I fell on my knees and put my hands on my ears. I heard faint voices, but I can't clearly understand them.

"_KILL THEM_" I heard. "_KILL THEM ALL! THEY ARE THE ONES WHO KILLED MOTHER!"_

For some reason, I couldn't control myself. What is going on?!

"_MY SON, YOU ARE MY PUPPET! YOU CANNOT ESCAPE MY GRASP!_" Belthart's voice boomed.

"No!" I shouted. "No! No, No, No, NO!"

It suddenly stopped as I felt something touch my shoulder. I was startled to see the person behind me. I started to cry.

"It is alright, don't cry."

"Mother…How?" I sobbed.

As she smiled, time came to a complete stop. She put her hand on my cheek.

"It was him, that savage of my father. Why him?" I sniffed.

"I was brainwashed. I couldn't do anything. However, when I saw your grow, it ceased and I had to bring you away from him" she explained.

"I felt so powerless. Oh, only if I—"

"I was only human my son" she chuckled.

Then, her face gloomed. "Promise me one thing my son."

"Anything mother."

"Please…Promise me you will end our pain. End his life and those he had condemned will be free."

I stood up and wiped off my tears.

"I promise!" I agreed.

She smiled and slowly went into the light. I smiled and then took out my sword.

"This ends now."


	10. Chapter 9

Goodbye… [Issei]

I freaked out when I saw Ribenjii jittering on the floor. Is he having a seizure? Oh why now in an epic battle?!

"Issei, forget what I have said, you must stop Belthart! He is trying to control Ribenjii!" Rias ordered.

"Right, here I go!" I shouted.

I charged at Belthart. He is too busy trying to control Ribenjii, so this is my surprise attack.

"SURPRISE PUNCH COMING AT YOUR WAY!" I yelled.

I threw a punch at his face and Belthart soared backwards and into a wall.

"Good one Issei!" Akeno giggled.

I felt confident after Akeno said that. However, something is still standing there in the smoke.

"Don't get cocky boy!" it roared.

Belthart is still standing!

"I got to admit you do pack a punch, but now you will pay for that!" Belthart screamed.

"Issei!" Koneko called. "You get him from the front, I got his rear and Akeno will pin him down. We attack from all sides."

"Great idea!" I complemented.

So, I charged at Belthart once more to divert his attention to me. Belthart's punches were slow for me, so I dodged them. I uppercut his stomach and he belched. Koneko round-housed kicked him, sending him flying straight to Akeno.

"What a lovely night to annihilate someone!" Akeno snickered and blasted lightning at him.

Belthart fell down to the ground and didn't get up. We have won! I turned to Rias and gave her a "thumbs-up".

"Look out! He's not finished yet!" Rias pointed out.

I turned around and saw Akeno's clothes get shredded. Those BOOBS man! I just want to jiggle them. However, I realized that Akeno is seriously injured. Koneko went to get Akeno, but she too, got her clothes shredded and hurt. This is blowing my mind! Wait…He is SUPER FUCKING FAST!

"ISSEI!" Rias shouted.

I shook my head and focused. I heard footsteps behind me. Kiba!

"Kiba! You are still hurt!" I said.

"Don't worry about me, Asia has to handle those two now" he said.

Asia quickly rushed to Akeno and Koneko.

"I got them guys, go get him!" she cheered.

Belthart soon appeared in front of us.

"That bastard sure is tough" I asserted.

"Yeah, he truly is" he admitted. "But let's make this interesting!"

Belthart laughed. "Bring it on kiddos; let's see what puny powers you have!"

I transferred power to Kiba from my Sacred Gear. We leapt at Belthart. I dealt devastating blows, knocking him backwards. Training has paid off!

"Try me on for size!" Kiba yelled.

He blitzed Belthart with amazing speed. He cut parts of his legs and arms, making him immobilized.

"GO ISSEI!" Kiba said.

"ALRIGHT, AMPLIFIED DRAGON SHOT GO!"

I shot my Dragon Shot and amplified it. It hit Belthart and made him fly backwards and slide across the floor extremely bad. He landed in explosives that the fort had stores and the entire place boomed. I covered my eyes as the bright, intense light almost blinded me. I looked and saw flames almost everywhere.

"We…did it" Kiba said, breathing heavily.

"Yes…We have" I replied.

We heard crackling. I turned back and saw him still there!

"You think that will work?" Belthart laughed. "Nice plan, but now I will just have to kill you."

Kiba and I readied ourselves. However, someone put a hand on my shoulder. It is Ribenjii!

"Mind if I join boys?" he beamed.

He took out a sword and pointed it at him. Something was unusual about the sword but I cared less.

"So, you experimented yourself into a demon and killed your own wife? What a great parent you are" Ribenjii scowled.

"I had plenty more wives kid! I wonder how you are still not within my grasp yet" Belthart snickered.

"I made a promise and I will die rather to serve the likes of you!" Ribenjii yelled and charged at Belthart.

Soon, they clashed at amazing speeds, almost mind-blowing (literally). They created epic shockwaves that pushed everything back.

"Amazing, I can't even see them!" Kiba exclaimed. "How did Ribenjii suddenly get so fast?"

"Maybe he was holding back on you?" I assumed.

"I guess you are right" Kiba sighed in disappointment. "I need to train more. Aside from that, when Belthart goes down, we strike Issei!"

"Not without us" Rias said.

Akeno, Asia, Koneko and Rias were standing behind us.

"You guys! You are still injured!" I gasped.

"It will be alright sweetie, Asia did a nice job to patch us up enough to fight a bit more" Akeno chortled.

"Now, let's bring Belthart down!" Rias ordered.

"Right!" everyone agreed.

I looked back and saw them still fighting. Finally, both flew backwards, sliding across the floor. Both of them got up.

"You pack some punch boy" Belthart said breathing heavily.

"Same goes to you old man" Ribenjii chuckled and wiped his blood off from his mouth.

They clashed once again and this time, Ribenjii managed to cut off Belthart's legs. Belthart cried out in pain.

"NOW GUYS!" Ribenjii called out.

Akeno rapidly shot ligtning bolts, electrocuting Belthart. Koneko punched Belthart at his chest and stomach with blinding speed. Kiba slashed his sword all over his entire body and knocked him upwards. I leapt in the air and punched Belthart downwards. As we hit the ground, I continuously punched him at the face until blood poured out of his mouth. I jumped back and Rias stepped forward. She walked slowly and shook her head.

"I, Rias Gremory, shall swiftly put your miserable life to an end" Rias said, summoning a spell.

A huge black circle appeared around Belthart, and then crazy dark magic rained on him, piercing though him and exploding at the same time! Ouch, that got to hurt. This continued for several seconds. Rias stopped and the smoke cleared. Belthart is on the floor, but he slowly got up.

"Ha" he coughed. "You can never—"

Ribenjii flashed to Belthart and pierced his heart with his sword.

"Go the the deepest hell known to those demons, wretch" he growled, shoving the sword deeper.

"Son…I always—"

"Fuck off."

He took out his sword from Belthart's chest and Belthart dissipated in thin air. That was no holy sword, that sword is pure red like Rias' hair! Ribenjii scratched his hair as he looked at his sword, and then faced us.

"Well done guys!" he laughed.

Everyone sighed in relief. It was finally finished!

"You have accomplished a great feat" a voice boomed.

A magic circle appeared and a demon appeared. Rias gasped.

"BROTHER?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she exclaimed.

"Oh, it is you Sirzechs Lucifer" RIbenjii beamed.

"BROTHER?" I yelled.

HE IS THE LUCIFER, THE GREAT LUCIFER, IS RIAS' BROTHER!? Rias continuously looked back and forth at Ribenjii and Lucifer.

"Wha-What is going on?" she stuttered.

Lucifer laughed and went over to Ribenjii, putting an arm around him.

"Well, we made a contract and he finally succeeded thanks to you guys" he explained. "He was a powerless angel and asked God for power. Eventually, well, he got cast off from heaven, becoming a fallen angel. I met him and asked if he wanted to become more. So, we made a contract, saying that he has to harvest a certain amount of souls for his wish. If he completes it, he gets powers that he wanted."

Rias' mouth dropped.

"Well, I guess I have to wipe your memories out now" he blurted. "Sorry Rias, but this will ruin your destiny, according to Ribenjii here."

He raised his hand and a spell is emitted.

"Wait!" I shouted. "RIBENJII! I wish we can spend more time together as friends!"

I heard him chuckle. "Goodbye Issei. I wish we can as well."

Then I fell into the darkness of my subconscious. I was quiet for a while…

_BBBEEEEEP! BEEEEEP!_

"Oh honey," my alarm clock ringed, "I can see your sexy-"

I quickly shut it off. It's morning already? What a dream…


	11. Epilogue

(Epilogue) Some Friendships Will Never Falter [Ribenjii]

_|Days after Issei clashed with the Vanishing Dragon| _

School yet ended again. I gathered my things and left without looking back at Issei. If has been forever since that day. He couldn't possibly remember who I am, or what I am. So, I am safe from his destiny, safe not to ruin it.

"Issei!" I heard.

I turned around and saw Asia talking to Issei. I shook my head and continued on my way.

"_Best if I do not cross paths with him again_" I thought gravely.

I walked out of the school and to my home. My heart feels like it is swollen. I have no more friends, no more. At the bridge, I stopped and leaned on the handrails. I stared at the gleaming water.

"I guess there is nothing to do rather than just to live a normal life" I said out loud.

The streets were awfully quiet, but it is good for me to think.

"There you are" a familiar voice said.

I turned and saw Lucifer behind me.

"Hey" I greeted. "What's up?"

"Nothing," he beamed, "I just—"

"Wanted to talk for a minute? If it is about hiring, I am done with that" I grunted.

He was silent. Of course he would want to hire me; this is what the conversation is truly about.

"Have you given up on being a fallen angel?" he asked.

"Yes, I have" I answered. "And no, I am not thinking about being a demon."

"Seems that the contract power is doing fine but there are limits," he chuckled, "So, you do not want to serve the Gremory family? You won't become one of us, I promise you that."

"Yeah right" I grumbled.

"This will keep you occupied. There are no enemies that oppose you Ribenjii, but will you do a favor and help to bring down ours; the Chaos Brigade?

I thought about it. The wind calmingly blew across my face. In the winds, the answer has been given to me.

"I will give you time to think about it" Lucifer said. "Apparently, there are people coming this way."

I looked to my left and saw Issei and all of the girls from the Occult Research Club coming at my way. Wait…That blue haired girl with dark yellow eyes…Ah, her name is Xenovia. Funny, seems that I have not paid attention to new class mates I see. All of them were giggling, laughing and look like they're having a great time. I noticed that Issei took a quick glance at me. I felt immense pressure when they got closer. Damn, what will happen if Issei...No, Lucifer's power should not be questioned.

"_Please…Don't remember me_" I said to myself.

They walked past me, not even looking at me once. I sighed in relief.

"Issei, what is wrong?" Xenovia asked.

I looked at Issei, who stared at me. His light brown eyes illuminated quickly.

"Go ahead guys, I forgot something" Issei said.

"Alright…See you back at home" Asia beamed.

The girls walked away as Issei and I was left alone. I looked away from him.

"Hey…By any chance, do I know you?" Issei asked.

"Do you?" I replied.

Issei stood there with his brows furrowed. I looked at him and took out a lollipop from my pocket. He ran towards me, put me in an arm lock at the head and gave me a nuggie. I dropped my lollipop and it fell from the bridge.

"HEY!" I shouted. "What gives man?!"

"RIBENJII! AFTER ALL THIS TIME MAN!" he exclaimed.

I managed to get out of his grasp.

"How?" I questioned. "Your memory got—"

"You think I will forget our friendship? You saved our asses back in that day…How long was that? Oh who gives, we are here now as friends."

I furrowed my brows, looking serious, but in the inside, I was crying.

"Issei…" I said. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me! Let's walk home together!"

And so, he told me what happened in the past. Apparently, he fought the Vanishing Dragon and complained that he was going to kick his butt but then he retreated. He also told me that God is no more and Michael is taking over. He told me other things that were perverted (of course) and some abilities that he had gained.

"So, how is it going at your little shack there Ribenjii? Must be dusty" Issei joked.

We stopped at Issei's front house. I spotted a figure at the window. Of course, Rias Gremory is watching me. She forgot about our allegiance. I turned back to Issei.

"Boring I guess, nothing to do but to lie around and relax" I replied.

"Are you still a mercenary?"

"No, I gave up on that."

"So you are not a murder freak anymore?"

I punched Issei and the arm. "Shut up man" I chuckled.

"Well, you can come in my house for dinner if you want" he offered.

"Uh…No thanks, I—"

"Come on man!" he insisted.

"Fine" I sighed. "I'll go over tonight."

I watch him walk home. So, Asia and Rias is still in his house. I expect him to be a pervert and peek at their bodies while undressing. Hopefully, he didn't bring more girls along with him…

[Night]

"And this is Ribenjii, a friend of mine at school!" Issei introduced.

I gulped. Akeno, Asia, Rias, Koneko and Xenovia are here, in Issei's house?! I shouldn't have hoped for the best. They all stared at me, almost an "I want to kill you" stare. Great, Issei's "pervert condition" will dramatically grow.

"Um…Hi…" I said, laughing sarcastically.

Apparently, I sat right next to Issei. I leaned over to him and whispered in his ear "You know that they don't know me right?"

"Of course they do Ribenjii! You guys know Ribenjii right?" Issei asked everyone on the table.

They kept on giving their cold stares at me. I felt insecure and defenseless.

"Dinner is served!" Issei's mother said.

She laid out all of the wondrous food on the table. They do look tasty, but I can't trust it. There might be poison in it.

"Well, I'm diving in!" Issei tittered and grabbed as much food as possible.

Issei was the only loud mouth in the table. Everyone else is quiet. I know that they sense danger (because of me of course). I coldly stared at Rias Gremory as I picked up the food. We made eye-contact with each other.

"Hey Rias, you know Ribenjii right?" Issei said.

"Of course I do" she replied. "Why would a fallen angel go inside a demon owned territory? You might have stepped into a trap."

"I trust Issei and he trusts me" I growled. "And you would be surprise for the reason why are you still sitting on that chair right now."

She furrowed her brows. "Look, I don't want any trouble around here, but leave if you can."

"Is that a threat?" I snarled. I quickly got up from my chair.

"Ribenjii, don't be like that" Issei grumbled.

"I have every right to stand and say the fact that Issei and I are friends" I barked. "If you have a problem with that then I will fight all of you just to stay friends with him."

"Ribenjii…" Issei murmured.

I sat down and took a sip from the misto soup.

"Hey, that tastes good" I blurted.

"I made it" Rias said.

I widened my eyes. Aw man, I really screwed myself over. I guess this will be the last time I get a taste from her good soup.

"Well, I don't know what is going on here, but you seem to defend your relationship with Issei.u Issei…Don't tell me that you are going there" Rias assumed.

I almost spit my soup out. Issei actually did.

"WE ARE NOT GAY" we chorused.

Issei and I looked at each other.

"STOP COPYING ME" we chorused again.

We stared at each other, devilishly.

"I can prove it to you that I am NOT gay" Issei whispered in my ear. "I have a pair of Xenovia's panties in my drawer!"

"No way!" I snickered.

We both nodded and laughed in an evil way.

"Issei has that same face when he has something perverted in mind" Koneko pointed out.

All of the girls slowly turned to Issei.

"No, no! Nothing at all guys!" he quickly said. "Guys?"

"I swear on Satan Issei if you touch my PANTIES! NO WONDER WHY SOME PAIRS ARE MISSING!" Xenovia shouted, taking out a huge sword.

"NOT THAT! I'M SORRY!" Issei whimpered.

"Oh my, how amusing" Akeno giggled.

I laughed in amusement. You don't see this every day. I manage to convince Xenovia to put her sword away and we continued eating. It seemed like time slowed down as we talked and talked and talked for like forever. I was able to become friends with them once more (except Xenovia, she's new). At the end of dinner time, Issei and I went at the porch of his house. I stared at the moon.

"Hey Ribenjii…Do you ever think you can join us, becoming a demon?" Issei asked.

"Hmph, a person asked me the same question, but I don't want to talk about it" I sighed.

"You were probably the first fallen angel I have seen to help a demon buddy out" Issei said. "And probably the first friendly one I have come across."

I chuckled.

"Yes, there is one that scarred your emotions once, but she's gone" I blurted.

"What now?"

"Nothing."

We gave each other high-fives and said good-bye. As I was going to open the door of my house, I looked back and saw Issei talking to the girls. I felt happy for him. Hey, reader, I know that you are there. How? You know, the power that Lucifer gave me is a unique one. What Issei told me about God, his battles, his other experiences, I already knew. I am the foreseer; I can see the future. So, what now? I know Lucifer is in my couch right now, drinking my wine and relaxing, but I know he is waiting for an answer. And you know what will I tell him? I am The _Gremory's Unexpecting Mercenary._


End file.
